left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cybra117
Hello, Cybra117. Thank you for your to the Green Flu page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 06:13, November 26, 2009 Re: My Theory Because it was ridiculously long and poorly written to a degree. It's certainly plausible but if you're going to type up something, try to make it as "to the point" as you can and don't rabble off so much. Oh and never use stuff like "Remember when this character said this? Well it could be referencing dah dah dah." Also, no credit is given under any circumstances to editors except when looking at contributions to a page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:49, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well I think we can all consider the black plague was wiped out. Plus it wasn't transmitted by humans anyway, it was transmitted by rats that had gotten onto ships and infected the food being stored on the ships. We're healthy enough now that it can't happen again. Also, please don't go to other users and say "How dare you edit on a wiki" cause it's a Wiki. People will edit your stuff and get rid of it if they disagree. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You could put it on your user page. The whole thing is pretty much speculation anyway with the only proof being that the Infected look like they have the black plague. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it was you who wrote that... You see mate, I deleted it because I found it inappropriate, since I believe no further speculations should be made apart from the mentioning of the suppositions made by Survivors through graffiti. Stating it could be a bio-engineered weapon derived from the Black Plague also seemed quite ridiculous to me, and still does. Besides, what proof is there to make your hypothesis reasonable? Black spots on the Infected? That doesn't prove anything at all. And also, saying "how dare you" is quite rude, this is not your article or your wiki, people is gonna edit and/or delete what you may write, so get used to it. Cheers. DeathBlade182 11:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC)